


Adrinino Month 2019

by pastelpinkmiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, Boundaries, Career, Coffee, Comfort, Confession, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Destiny, Fan - Freeform, Future, Glasses, Home, Hospital, Hurt, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Masks, Memories, Music, ONESIE, Piano, Playlist, Romance, School Dance, Sexuality, Smut, Sneaking Out, Soulmates, Stars, Trust, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, Vibing, cat onesie, dance, early morning cuddles, hero - Freeform, i have no idea what im doing, mentions of self harm, miraculous - Freeform, respect, sleepover, sunrise, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkmiraculous/pseuds/pastelpinkmiraculous
Summary: For Adrinino Month 2019! My first  fic to be written or shared so I hope you enjoy!





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 is warmth. Feedback is appreciated

Warmth

Adrien awoke with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall down his pale cheeks as he sat breathing heavily. The nightmare he had just experienced came flooding back to him in a flurry of images and feelings that hurt to even think of. As he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, Adrien knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep in his current condition. Not alone at least.

Adrien quietly stepped out of bed and whispered for Plagg to transform him, before leaping out of the safety of his bedroom and into the cold night air. 

Though he knew it wasn’t a good use for his powers, Adrien had often become Char Noir to use to his advantage. He’d begun to get nightmares more and more frequently, but had no one to comfort him in the broken household he was forced to live in. But that’s why he left, not just to escape, but to find the one person who could really comfort him.

Chat landed as softly as possible on the open windowsill, whispering to detransform, before padding across the room to his best friends bed. 

Nino and Adrien had made an unspoken agreement of sorts. It was clear to both of them that they saw each other as more than just friends, but hadn’t directly talked about it quite it. Nino would leave his window open, and if Adrien couldn’t sleep he would come to Nino’s house. Nino never questioned how exactly Adrian managed to get through his second story window, knowing that everyone has their secrets, and Adrian was beyond grateful for his friends understanding.

Adrien pulled back the sheets on the others boys bed, trying not to wake him. Nino groaned softly as he felt the cold air on the skin, but stopped complaining as soon as he felt Adriens body move to press against his.

“Another nightmare?” Nino asked softly, and he wrapped his arms around Adriens small form.

Adrien nodded, hugging Nino tighter, never wanting to leave the warmth of him.

“Want to take about it?” Adrien shook his head to this. They could talk in the morning. For now all he wanted was to forget about what was going on outside of Ninos room. 

The last thing Adrien felt before falling asleep was Nino burying his face in his mop of blonde hair, and kissing his head goodnight.


	2. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien convinces Nino to try a new style of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but the ones coming up will hopefully be longer! Hope you enjoy <3

Jazz

“How do you always stick to one type of music?” Adrien questioned, looking over Ninos shoulder, who was laying between Adriens legs, working on a new music track.

“What do you mean?” Nino asked, still not looking away from the bright computer screen in front of him.

“I just mean that you have a lot of talent being a DJ and everything, but don’t you ever get bored of the same style of music over and over?” Adrien continued, watching Nino adjusting frequencies and volumes.  
“Like, I play piano but that doesn’t mean I only play one style of music on the piano. I can try classical, blues, jazz-“

“Jazz,” Nino repeated, cutting the other boy off mid sentence. “That could be fun to try.” 

He minimized the music he had just been working on, and opened a new file to start on their new project.

“Think you could help?” Nino asked, twisted his head to look up at Adrien.  
The other boy grinned, “Of course!” as he stood up and made his way to his rooms piano. 

Several hours later of work and ultimately exhaustion, Nino looked up from his laptop triumphantly. “I think I’ve got it.”

Both boys sat back down on the couch, sinking into its cushions and pressing play on their new masterpiece.


	3. Onesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino can’t get over how cute Arien looks in the onesie he’s bought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter since I was kind of stumped on what to write but tomorrows theme is Home which I have high hopes for

Onesie

Nino awoke with a groan, the sunlight shining through his bedroom window was an unwelcome sight at such an early hour. He curled himself further against the warm, fuzzy, form he had been hugging all night.

That’s when the previous nights events came back to him. Nino grinned at the thought of Adrien in the cat onesie Nino had bought him. Adrien was too damn cute for his own good. 

Adrien stirred, turning to face Nino who was still hugging him. The fuzzy black hood that was connected to the blondes onesie brushed against Ninos face as Adrien slowly opened his eyes.

“You look too cute in that,” Nino whispered softly to his boyfriend. Using too loud of a voice at such an unearthly hour felt like a sin.

“Shut up,” Adrien mumbled, despite the small grin growing on his face.

“I’m so glad I bought that for you,” Nino giggled as he looked into Adrien soft green eyes. “I’m never letting you take it off,” he continued, hugging Adrien closer to himself. 

The other boys arms found their way around Ninos body until both were caught in a tight embrace, never wanting to leave the comfort of the shared moment.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien and Nino move to a new apartment together, Adrien finally opens up about his troubling home life.

Home

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!” Adrien said excitedly, looking out across the empty apartment that was just waiting to be filled with furniture and memories. 

“Me neither,” Nino smiled back at his boyfriend. Even though the flat wasn’t much, it was enough to keep them happy and most importantly, together as much as possible.

There was the faint sound of footsteps from down the hall, drawing both boys attention away from the new apartment and towards the noise. The moving crew had begun to unload Adrien and Ninos furniture, hauling it up the stairs one by one. 

In just a few hours, the apartment was already coming together smoothly. Sure, not everything was assembled and boxes were strewn across the floor, but it was forming into a place the couple could call home. 

Adrien collapsed on the sofa, starring up at the ceiling and smiling “This is amazing, Nino. I’ve never had a place like this.”

“Dude, what do you mean?” Nino came over to sit next to Adrien. “You’ve lived in a mansion your whole life, how does that not count as a house?”

Adrien turned his head slightly to the side so he could look at his boyfriend. “Because it never felt like a home. It’s not the structure itself,” he explained. “It’s the people in it.” Adrien continued talking as he sat up to stare into Ninos deep amber eyes. “My father was always working so I never saw him, but after my moms disappearance, it got worse. And I suppose that Nathalie’s company was nice, but she’s not payed to care. She’s payed to maintain my schedule. I didn’t want to worry you or anyone else at school with my problems. Besides if father found out he would be furious. Just imagine it,” he held up his hand as if displaying a headline on a news article. “‘Model Adrien Agreste Opens Up About Family Troubles and Borderline Abusive Father,’” he laughed softly. “That’s be something huh?” 

Seeing the horrified look on Ninos face, Adrien forced a smile back on. “Nino you know I’m just joking, I don’t mean-“

Adrien was cut off as his boyfriend threw his arms around him. “Things were really that bad, huh?” Nino whispered. He had had no idea. All he had known was Adriens father was strict. He never pressed to know any further, not wanting to overstep Adrian’s boundaries. 

“Don’t worry,” Nino continued. “I’ll make sure this place is a home for you,” he paused to pull away and look Adrien in the eyes. “A real home.” he thought of a moment before adding “You know you don’t have to hide anything from me right? I’m always here for anything and everything you need.” 

Adriens green eyes began to brim with tears as he lightly kissed Nino, before pulling back and saying, “Of course I know. How did I ever get someone as perfect as you?” 

“I wonder the same thing everyday,” Nino said softly, rapping his arm around Adriens shoulders and starting out at the view of Paris from their seat on the couch. 

He meant what he said said. Nino was going to do everything in his power to make this a perfect home for Adrien, no matter what it took.


	5. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino question what other powers the Miraculous might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wtf was i thinking this is trash i sincerely apologize. this was written at 11 pm after a 5 hour marching band practice in 40 degree weather so that has to play a part in this monstrosity

Magic (so like what’s the plural of Miraculous? you hear both so...)

“So how exactly do the Miraculous work?” Nino asked, looking down at the bracelet in his palm.

“Basically everything you’ve heard before. Just say the words and you transform. Simple as that,” Adrien responded, absentmindedly twisting the silver ring on his forth finger.

“Well yeah, I get that but why does that happen? I just don’t get it...” Nino questioned, still examining the bracelet sat in his palm.

“Magic I guess. The old guardian of the Miraculous never told me about it, and I’m not sure Ladybug trusts me enough to share.” Adrien turned his head to look at the project he and Nino were meant to be working on for school, but had of course abandoned after getting onto the topic of the Miraculous.

After getting his own Miraculous, Nino had easily seen though Chat Noir, and had quickly confronted Adrien. It may be against the rules to know each other’s secret identities, but now that they were a couple, there shouldn’t be any secrets. Besides, no one else had to know.

“Why wouldn’t Ladybug trust you?” Nino asked, looking over at his boyfriend questioningly. “You’re, like, the most trustworthy person ever.”

“Adrien is,” the blonde corrected. “Chat Noir not so much. I act different. It’s like an escape.”

Nino nodded slightly. He understood what Adriens home struggles were like and was glad that his boyfriend could find a temporary get away from them. 

“If the Miraculous are magical then what other powers might they have?” Nino asked, changing the subject, not wanting Adrien to think out the recent fights with his father.

He thought for a moment before responding “Maybe we should as the kwamis?” 

He called to Plagg who groaned in annoyance, not wanting to get up from his cheese cabinet. “What do you want?” he called back irritably.

“Are there any kinds of other magic the Miraculous hold?” 

“More than you can imagine, kid. You heard about the dinosaurs.”

Nino turned to Adrien. “Dude a Miraculous killed the dinosaurs? Didn’t a meteor or something do that?”

“Plagg did that. This is why he needs me around so he doesn’t go around killing all the species off.”

“It was an accident!” Plagg‘ muddles voice called back as he stuffed his face with more cheese.

“Why don’t we try a new project?” Adrien inquired, looking at the school supplies strewn across his bedroom floor. “There has to be other powers in the Miraculous, right? They’re magic after all.”

Nino grinned. He was sick of doing school projects. It was time to change the project up, even if there was no way they’d be able to turn it in. 

“Let’s do it then! Magic discovery here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude this sucked i’m so sorry but tomorrow is everyone favorite beverage- coffee. i have a much more structured idea for it and i promise it will be better than this load of bs.


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino enjoy the sunrise while drinking coffee ☕️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel this is much better than last chapter... apologies for that piece of crap..

Coffee

Adrien sat silently, staring out across Paris’s skyline, the blinding sunrise turning the sky every shade of pink and orange as far as the eye could see.

His cold hands were wrapped around the heated mug of coffee that sat in front of him on the breakfast bar of his and Ninos apartment.

It may not be convenient to be on a high floor for simple tasks like going outside or unloading groceries, but the view outweighed everything, making the height worth it. The nearly wall length window was just begging for anyone walking past to stop and stare at the view, and who could resist that kind of offer?

Adrien knew it was just about insane to be up this early, especially considering he had the day off from work. Despite the bags under his eyes, Adrien once again told himself that this was worth it. The Paris sky had never looked so stunning in all the time he’d seen it.

He was so caught up in the explosion of color showing through the window, that Adrien failed to hear the soft creak of a door and bare feet padding across the wood floor. Before his mind could register any of these things, Nino had wrapped his arms around Adriens waist, resting his chin against his boyfriends shoulder. 

“How the hell are you up so early?” Nino mumbled, trying to get his eyes to focus on the sunrise, but was unsuccessful due to his lack of glasses.

“Coffee,” Adrien replied simply. The stuff could really keep you going even if it could get you addicted in just a few days of drinking it. Everything has its flaws.

Nino pulled himself off the blonde before shoving himself into the stool next to his boyfriend, lightly prying the drink from his hands.

Nino turned his gaze to the view, taking a sip of coffee before saying softly, “It’s beautiful.”

“You know what else is beautiful?” 

“Adrien, I swear to god if you say-“

“You are.”

“You disgust me,” Nino said, even though he laughed, pulling Adrien closer to himself. “C’mere,” he added quietly before kissing the other boy softly.

They pulled apart for a moment, just enough time for Adrien to blurt “Ugh, morning breath,”

“Bitc-“


	7. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much persuasion, Adrien convinced Nino to go to the school dance- but on one condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones late! hope you enjoy <3

Dance

“No.”

“Cmon, Nino, please?” Adrien begged, tugging at his boyfriends hoodie pleadingly.

“Adrien, you know I don’t dance,” he said, attempting to shake his arm free from the other boys grasp. “Besides, school dances are lame.”

“You’re just scared,” Adrien accused, hands still clasped over Ninos sleeve.

“Am not!”

“Then why won’t you go?” 

“Adrien, for the last time I don’t dance!”

Adrien pouted, trying to think of a way to get Nino to agree to coming to the school dance. He let go of Ninos now-stretched hoodie sleeve in defeat. “Babe, the school only holds dances like once a year. I really want to go with you.”

Nino sighed, thinking for a moment before saying, “Fine. I’ll do it.” Adrien squealed in  
excitement, hugging Nino tight, but his thank you’s were cut short when Nino continued with, “but on one condition.”

The blonde pulled back to look at him. “What’s that?” 

“You need to come here once it’s gotten dark. And don’t ask why,” he added, cutting off Adriens question before he could even start. “You’ll see.”

Adrien smiled and nodded, still happy even if they wouldn’t get as much time at the dance. 

to be continued for day 8- “Stars”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is a two part story. next one will be up very very soon


	8. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nino agrees to go to the school dance with Adrien, he works to make it a night even more special.

Continued from day 7- “Dance”  
Stars

Adrien arrived at the school dance, practically jumping out of the car, promising Nathalie he’d be safe. It had taken a lot of convincing to get his father to agree to this.

Adrien raced up the school steps, scanning the entrance for Nino. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, Adrien looked up at the sky, admiring the stars that had begun to peak out from under the pitch black blanket of sky above him. 

As he admired it’s beauty, Adrien noticed what looked like someone sitting on the school roof. After a moment of staring, Adrien deduced that the figure was definitely Nino. His skinny form was engraved into Adriens memory forever, especially now that they were a couple.

Rather than calling up to him and making a scene, Adrien made his way behind the school, transformed out of sight, and quickly scaled the building. Chat Noir landed soundlessly, quietly whispering to drop the transformation as he walked towards Nino.

“What the hell are you doing up here?” the blonde asked as he approached his boyfriend, who was still sat on the edge of the roof.

Nino jumped slightly, looking back and grinning at the other boy, “Waiting for you.”

“What, on the school roof?” Adrien stopped walking as Nino stood up and made his was over to his boyfriend.

“I knew you’d find me,” he leaned in close to Adriens face, “You always do.” He kissed the other boy softly, before resting his right hand on the blondes waist, and meeting his left hand with Adriens right.

Adrien gasped, immediately realizing what his boyfriends plan had been. His lifted his left hand to Ninos shoulder, suddenly very glad he had learned how to waltz for a photoshoot when he was younger.

They slowly stepped in time to the slow song playing at the real school dance below. That dance could never beat this one, though. As he looked into Ninos deep amber eyes, Adrien thought to himself how perfect it was. 

As he rested his head against Ninos chest, Adrien let out a sigh. He couldn’t wish for a more  
caring and incredible boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Adrien mumbled against Ninos chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“I love you too,” the brunette responded, burying his head into Adriens soft light hair. 

Moments after they stopped swaying to the music, a new upbeat song came on, and (of course) Adrien grabbed his boyfriends hand, giggling as he pulled him to the center of the roof, dancing messily the the best of the music. Nino laughed, joining in the fun.

When the music had drifted off and the schools lights had gone out, Adrien and Nino lay on the roof, listening to the silence of the night, gazing up at the constellations strewn across the sky. 

“We should do this again soon,” Adrien said softly, as if he was scared talking would shatter the comfortable silence between them.  
“It was much better than some lame school dance.”

Nino snorted at what he had said originally. “Yeah we should. Next Friday?”

“I’ll be there.”

“What about you dad?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered,” Adrien said as he snuggled further against his boyfriend, taking one last look at the sky before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! feedback would be great!


	9. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nino finds out that Adrien is Chat Noir, it’s only fitting for him to tell a secret too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this hasn’t been very consistent. i just watched Chat Blanc and holy crap i feel bad writing stuff that isn’t about marinette and adrien :(

Miraculous

Nino once again found himself staring at Adrien during class, but with a different reason than usual this time.

While he would normally gaze at his crush for long amounts of time due to his stunning beauty, Nino had realized something strange that drew his attention away from Adriens face, and to his hand instead.

On Adriens ring finger on his right hand, he had a rather large silver ring that Nino had never payed too much attention up until now. When he was recently saved by Chat Noir, Nino couldn’t help but notice the hero had a ring of similar shape on the same hand and finger. Granted, it was black, but all the signs where there. 

Could Adrian be Chat Noir? Nino say contemplating the question that had been eating him up all day. It would explain so much- Adrien never being seen when Chat Noir was, his unexpected disappearances, how he managed to get out of his house without his father knowing. It all fell into place.

Nino couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. He was Adriens best friend right? Did Adrien not trust him enough to share his secret? The rational part of Ninos head told him that all superheroes had to keep their identities a secret and it was nothing personal.

Ninos thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the day was over. He grabbed Adrien’s arm before he was able to leave.

“Are you free to study for that physics test on Wednesday? You know I’m not too good at that stuff.”

Adrien looked a bit concerned, maybe because an akuma attack could happen during their studying, Nino thought to himself.

“I don’t know, Nino,” The blonde replied cautiously. “My father might not let you.”

“What? He’s mad his son his trying to get good grades and help his friend out at the same time?” Nino tried to reason. He needed a way to find out if his suspensions were true. “Besides it’ll only be for a little bit. Less than an hour and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Adrien considered before sighing, “Yes, alright, you can come but only for a little. I don’t want to get my father angry.”

Less than a half hour later, the boys were sat on Adriens couch, trying to make sense of s = ut + ½at². Nino contemplated the best way to bring up Chat Noir with out being too obvious.

“Nice ring,” he started, feeling awkward as he continued his mini interrogation. “Where’d you get it?”

Adrien turned his gaze to the papers in front of himself, refusing to make eye contact with Nino. “Oh you know, some fancy place my dad went to on a business trip once. It’s nothing special.”

“Chat Noir must go to the same places as your father the ,” Nino prompted, trying to catch the other boys eye. “Funny story, the other dat I got saved by him, and it seems his has the same ring just in black,” he paused before finishing, clearly showing Adrien he knew his little secret. “Seems to be in the same place as yours too. Not to mention the same shape.”

Adrien still kept his gaze on the notes. “Is it really that obvious?” he said softly.

“I mean, once you see the ring and how often you disappear, then yeah. It was a bit easy to piece together.”

Adrien turned to look at the  
brunette, “You won’t tell anyone right?” the desperation in his eyes was hard for Nino to look at. “It’s really important that no one knows!”

“Don’t worry, I understand. Your secret is safe,” Nino said softly.

After Adrien relaxed and took a few shaky breaths, he turned his attention back to Nino. “So.. you know my secret. I think it’s only fair I learn one of yours.”

Nino swallowed hard. This couldn’t end well.

“How about...” Adrien thought for a moment, “Let’s go with an easy one. Who do you like?”

Nino began to blush. How could he tell Adrien that he likes him? What if their friendship ended? It would all crumble over a stupid crush! 

“Well?” Adrien prompted, still waiting for a response.

Nino took a deep breath. “I’m going to do something and you have to promise not to hate me for it, ok?”

Adrien nodded slowly, seeming almost as nervous as Nino as the brunette leaning in gently towards the other boy, one hand making its way to the blondes smooth cheek.  
Nino knew there was no turning back now. He took one last look into Adriens beautiful green eyes before their lips connected in a soft passionate kiss. 

Nino pulled away after a moment, opening his eyes to see Adrien grinning.

“I was hoping that’d be their answer,” he said happily before pulling Nino into a tight hug. “I like you too.”


	10. Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has trouble deciding what his future career will be.

Career

Adrien sat staring at the worksheet in front of him. He had never imagined a simple class like college and career would be so difficult. Yes, he was a model, but Adrien didn’t want to stay that way his whole life.

But then what did he want to be instead? Adrien groaned, laying back down on his bed, wishing there was some way he could discover what his future would be like.

“What’s up with you?” Plagg asked, emerging from where ever he had decided to fall asleep.

“I have to fill out a form for college and career,” Adrien grumbled. “I have no idea what I want to be in life?”

“Kid, what are you talking about? You always over-complicate this stuff. You don’t have to do anything,” Plagg explained. “Your dad’s rich, you’re a model, your whole life is going to be fine.”

Adrien rolled on his side, away from the kwami, not wanting to listen to his ideas of laziness, “You don’t get it.”

Plagg shrugged, “If you say so, kid,” before he flew off to find a comfortable napping area, the kwami added, “Just relax, Adrien. Your whole life is planned out, just chill.”

Adrien lay for a few minutes before pulling himself up and turning on his phone. Even as he scrolled through his contacts, Adrien knew who he would call for advice.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Nino’s voice came from Adriens phone as his gaze fell back onto the paper on his lap.

“You know that college and career homework?” Adrien asked, hoping his boyfriend would have the answer to this. He knew Adrien more than anyone else.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I have no idea what I want my career to be,” he barley took a breath before going off on a tangent. “Like, I know I’m a model right now, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be one forever, right? Besides, once you’re not a cute kid or a hot teen they throw you out! Everyone thinks I can maintain that job, but there’s no way! I’m not sure what to do and the papers due tomorrow! How can I decided? It’s so confusing and-“

“Adrien, dude, calm down!” Nino’s soothing voice came from the other end of the phone that was tightly grasped in the blondes hand. “It’s ok of you don’t know now. Just think about something you have interest in and go from there. Some sheet of paper can’t determine your future,” Adrien began to calm down at hearing the other boys words, “Only you can determine your future.” 

Adrien took a deep breath before looking back at the paper. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. “Thanks Nino. You’re the best. Before your motivation wears off I better write something down.”

He pulled out a pen and considered what to write.

“What ever you choose will be great, I know it,” the brunettes said, his voice pressed against Adriens ear.

‘Only you can determine your future’ Adrien thought as he wrote on the slightly crumpled paper.

When he pulled back it read ‘full time dad’. He grinned at the thought, especially if this figure was shared with Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m behind on chapters, my bad. after chat blanc i’m in a very adrienette mood. why did it have to come out during adrinino month?!


	11. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nino confesses a small crush on Chat Noir, Adrien can’t help but want to experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fire alarm went off when writing this and i lost my writing flow so sorry if it gets iffy near the end

Fan

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Nino started, looking at Adrien from across the lunch table. “Chat Noir is kinda hot, right?”

Adrien choked on his salad, coughing violently at his friends sudden confession. “What?” he spluttered.

“Oh cmon, you have to of thought about that too right?” Nino said, giggling at his friends bright red face. “See, you’re blushing!”

“Because I’m choking,” Adrien wheezed, trying to maintain his posture. “And no, why would I think that? Jeez Nino you don’t even know Chat Noir.”

Nino raised an eyebrow in a way of saying ‘and your point is?’

The blind rolled his eyes in fake disapproval, managing to sit up straight again. “Honestly, you shouldn’t start crushing on someone you don’t know.”

“All I said is that he’s hot,” the brunette said with a shrug.

Once school had ended and an akuma had been captured, Adrien lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling that had been darkened by the night sky. He gazed at the moonlight falling through his window thoughtfully, trying to think about what Nino had said. 

So he found Char Noir attractive, and in turn, found Adrien attractive. Did he like him anymore than that though? Adrien groaned in confusion, hugging a pillow close to his chest. 

For a while now, he’d had  
feelings for Nino. Repressed, very far pushed down feelings, but feelings none the less. Growing up in a strict heteronormative family, there was no way he could come out as bisexual or even accept himself as it.

Hearing Nino say Chat Noir was hot shouldn’t be too big of a deal, but it was to him. A sudden thought came into his head. It was wrong, but there had to be some way to experiment with his sexuality in a way that couldn’t be traced back to Adrien.

————————————————————- 

Everything was in place. Adrien knew Nino would be walking home at about 9 pm from his grandmothers house. There was nothing wrong with a superhero escort who just happened to be patrolling at the right place at the right time, right? 

As he sat perched on the an apartment complex near Nino’s grandmothers home, Chat tried to push aside his nerves and excitement, and to be the regular, cool, slick Chat Noir that the city of Paris knew.

Nino emerged from the front door, waving good bye to his grandma before beginning to walk down the deserted street. Chat snuck quietly along the roof tops, trying to not be seen until the time was right. 

A few moments later, an unsuspecting Nino jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Chat Noir?” he squeaked.

“What are you doing out so late?” Chat asked, leaning in close to Nino. “Paris is a dangerous place at night.”

“I-I,” Nino stuttered, clearly caught off guard as he blushed furiously.

“Why don’t I take you home, yeah?” Chat whispered, putting a finger under Ninos chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

Nino’s vocal chords seemed to of  
stopped working all together, so he settled with a nod.

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around the brunettes waste, pulling him close to make sure he wouldn’t fall as the made the unnecessarily dangerous journey to Ninos house.

Obtaining control over his voice again, Nino blurted, “You really don’t have to do this!”

Chat smiled sweetly, “Please, anything for a fan.” And with that, he pulled out his stick, beginning to scale the buildings with ease, the other boy tightly pressed against him. 

By the time the boys had made it to Ninos house, the brunette was still blushing, but had managed to control his vocal chords much more effectively. 

“Th-Thank you,” he murmured, adjusting to standing with out Chat  
Noirs help as he untangled himself from the other boy. 

Chat leaned in gently, close enough to kiss the other before responding, “Anytime sweetheart.”

Nino’s blush grew more apparent at the pet name as he stared deep into the blondes eyes, trying to contain himself.

Chat Noir leaned away, winked,  
and leaped off into the night.

The next day at school, Nino practically through himself at Adrien.  
“You won’t believe what happened last night!”


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nino picks up on Adriens recent strange behavior, he needs to get to the bottom of it and make sure his friend is ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t edit or proof read so sorry if it sucks. i’m super behind and want to get stuff done now before i loose interest all together

Trust

Nino couldn’t help but notice Adriens recent strange behavior. He’d had dark circles under his eyes, half hearted responses, and zoned out every few minutes. Adrien was always on top of his busy life and seeing in other wise was incredibly concerning.

When ever Nino brought it up, his friend became quiet and reserved, clearly not comfortable with the subject. So the Nino had dropped it. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure his friend at a time like this.

Though he was hoping things would get better, they only seemed to be getting worse. Adrien was nearly falling asleep in class everyday, and when he wasn’t, he’s stare at a wall and pull at his hoodie sleeve absentmindedly.

Ah yes, the hoodie. It had shown up at the same time as Adriens drop in concentration, happiness, and the general things that’s made Adrien himself. 

Nino had a good idea of what was hidden under the dark sleeves, but was worried to bring it up. He had already lightly hinted at his concerns, but just that almost made Adrien snap, nearly yelling at the other boy.

Nino figured that Adrien would come around, and when he did, he’d have a friend waiting for him.

But what about now? he wondered, sitting next to the boy in question, staring at the blank piece of paper that should or been filled with notes by now. Did Adrien not trust him? Weren’t they best friends? Or did he really upset his ‘friend’ that much?

Nino was thrown out of his thoughts at the sound of the bell, signaling that lunch was about to begin. As Nino packed his supplies into his backpack, he looked up to see that Adrien had already slipped out of the classroom with out anyone noticing. 

“Nino,” Alya leaned over her desk to tap Nino’s shoulder. “What’s up with Adrien?” 

“I have no idea,” Nino sighed, tugging at the zippers to his bag. “He’s been acting off for, like, a week.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Marinette asked as she looked at Nino in concern.

“Nah, I don’t think so. Thanks anyway though,” he paused for a second before adding, “Actually can I sit with you guys again today? I’m not sure where Adrien keeps disappearing off to...”

Alya smiled, reaching to grab her girlfriends hand, “You sure you want to thirdwheel again? Us lesbians can be pretty damn annoying.”

Nino grinned, “You kidding? I’ll take you over any of those heterosexuals.” 

Marinette giggled as Alya pulled her towards the door, Nino following close behind.

After a long lunch of listening to Marinette jokingly accuse Alya of loving Ladybug more than her, Nino made a dash for the bathroom. Sure, the girls were great, but they just reminded Nino of how lonely he’d been with out Adrien lately. 

As he quietly opened the bathroom door, Nino saw someone kneeling from the gap under the stall door. He immediately knew that shoes were Adriens, who was retching from inside of the stall. 

The realization hit Nino like a punch in the gut. Was Adrien anorexic? It would explain so much- the hoodie could be to cover his bony form, the lack of food would mean no energy, so he’d need to sleep more and if he didn’t sleep enough he’d be moody, and why he was never at lunch and why we couldn’t concentrate. It all fell into place. 

The bell rang loudly, making Nino jump, hoping Adrien hadn’t heard him. Not wanting to be caught, Nino slipped out of the bathroom, but decided that he would talk to Adrien about this- and soon.

The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough. Right as the bell rang, Adrien stood up to leave, but Nino was faster and more prepared. He grabbed Adriens arm, cringing at the feeling of his bones, only masked by a thin layer of skin and  
his black hoodie.

“We need to talk.”

“Nino I don’t have time for this,” Adrien grunted trying to shake free.

“Bullshit. You’ve been avoiding talking to me and I’m done with it,” he said strictly, pulling Adrien out of the classroom and towards the abandoned janitors closet. Because of the Miraculous Ladybug resetting anything that went wrong, there was no need to clean the school, as it would be fixed up if anything was ruined.

“Nino, stop, I need to go,” Adrien protested, struggling against the other boys grip, but his weakened state eventually made his give up, following Nino.

As they stood in the barley lit closet, Nino let go of the blondes arm. “I have an idea of what’s going on. I saw you in the bathroom.”

Adrien looked down, refusing to answer.

“Adrien please,” he reached for the other boys shoulders, but grimaced as he slightly flinched at the contact. “I just want to help you. You’re my best friend, and I’ll always want to help you! I will always be here for you. Even if I’m not your best friend anymore-“

“What?” Adrien looked up. “You’re still my best friend, what are you talking about?”

“I- well you were acting like I made you mad, I thought I over stepped and you didn’t trust me any-“

“Nino,” Adrien grabbed his friends hand in his own, looking him in the eye. “I trust you more than anyone. There’s just some...things going on right now,” he sighed. “I’m not ready to talk about it now, but I guess you’ve pieced what’s going together.”

Nino smiles softly, “I’ll be here when you’re ready,” he said, lightly kissing the other boy on the cheek as an after thought. Even in the dim lighting he could tell that Adrien blushed.

“Well,” Nino said into the silence, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, huh?” he turned to go, but felt Adriens hand grip his.

“Actually, do you think you can stay a little longer? I need you right now,” his voice sounded so broke and sad that there no way Nino could say no. He would of agreed anyway though.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what’d everyone thing of chat blanc? i’m shook. i ship it so hard even tho i’ve dedicated this whole month to anther ship lol


	13. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya relates Nino and Adrien to their very different styles of music, Nino works to show her that they can work well together.

Music

“I honestly wonder how you guys work so well together,” Alya said as she lay on Ninos floor, looking through the pictures on his phone despite his desperate attempts to get it away from her.

“Jesus Alya, give it back! You came here to study, not snoop through my property!” Nino made another grab for his phone, but just missed as Alya pulled herself up and out of his reach.

“Really, though, you’re super cute, just so different from each other,” Alya continued, holding the phone above her head as Nino finally grabbed his phone back, blushing at the pictures of himself and Adrien that his friend had been scrolling through.

“What are you talking about, we’re not that different,” Nino said in annoyance, hitting the power on his phone and shoving it into his back pocket.

“It’s like...” Alya thought for a moment before proceeding with her comparison. “It’s like music. Just like the instruments you play. Adrien does classical, quiet piano,” she explained, walking over to Ninos computer that was open to a track he’d been working on. “You on the other hand, make more modern, loud music. The two are simply... different,” she concluded, waving her hand in front of Ninos complex mix of instruments on the screen.

Nino considered before countering his friends argument. “Yes, but those two music styles can work together,” he too walked to the  
open laptop, pressing play on the unfinished piece. “See, like this, it has a little bit of both. Even if the parts come from different places, it doesn’t mean they can’t work well together.”

Nino couldn’t help but be glad that he had been working on a piano piece for a while now. It fit perfectly with his point. He had been making it for Adrien, hoping that’d he’d enjoy his boyfriends attempt at playing the piano.

“Did you leave that up just for this?” Alya laughed as the music came to an unceremonious halt. “I have to admit, you got me on this one,” she briefly glanced at the brightly lit screen before adding, “but you need to learn how to actually play piano well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m only one day behind now! thanks for the hits and kudos, it means so much!


	14. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino wonder about what their future together will be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finally up to date! hope you enjoy <3

Future

“How much do you think about the future?” Adriens question hit Nino by surprise- he’d gotten used to the comfortable silence that was surrounding them.

“Not a lot, to be honest,” Nino answered, lightly squeezing Adriens shoulder with the hand that was wrapped around his back. 

Despite the boys being a couple, Adrien insisted that his father not find out. This called for fake school assignments as an excuse for Nino to come over to his boyfriends house. They lay next to each other on their backs, lazily sprawled across Adriens bed, Ninos arm wrapped around his boyfriends shoulders. The blondes weight was cutting off circulation to Nino’s arm but he couldn’t care less right now.

“What about you?” the brunette prompted. “How often do you think about the future.” 

“All the time. Sometimes it’s as simple as what I’ll have for lunch or as far fetched as what I’ll do for my ninetieth birthday,” Adrien replied as he stared at the ceiling above him, wondering when Nathalie would come to make Nino leave.

“Doesn’t that ever bother you though? It must be so much stressful to constantly consider what your next move will be.”

Adrien let out a soft, hollow laugh, “It does more than bother me. I hate it so much. I have to constantly think of what could go wrong in any situation and now much I can fuck up my future.”

Nino tightened his grip on his boyfriend, pulling him closer and responding softly, “You don’t have to see it as a bad thing though. What’s something you love?”

“You.”

Nino blushed slightly but continued unfazed, “Well whenever those thoughts about a bad future start getting you down, just think of what you want your future to be like with me.”

Adrien smiled the idea. “Do you ever think about our future?”

“It’s one of the only times I think about the future,” Nino answered truthfully. “I don’t want my future to ever be with out you.”

“What’s it like? What do you imagine?”

“Well for one we’re married. We had a huge beautiful wedding with a giant cake and all our friends were there. And then we could adopt a kid. I’m not sure which gender yet, but when the time comes, I think we’d know. And we can live in this nice house that’s all out on it’s own. Maybe there will be a river near by it, or a forest...” Nino could of gone on for hours, as Adrien added in details too, until they had a perfect future to look forward too.

“So when ever anything gets you down just think of that ok?” Nino finished, turning to look at the other boys smiling face.

“I will,” he responded simply. “I can’t wait.”


	15. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a game of truth or dare, Nino dares Chat Noir to take his mask off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 2 am while eating cheese itz, listening to miley cyrus and watching sofia the first, so basically it’s not too great.

Mask

“Truth or dare,” Nino asked the boy sitting in front of him, almost cringing at how much he was legitimately enjoying this stupid game.

Chat Noir grinned, resting his chin on his fist, “Dare.”

After Nino had been saved by Chat a month or so ago, he had been checking in nearly every night, which eventually turned into a friendship of sorts, but with an incredible amount of romantic tension.

“Umm...” Nino thought, loosing ideas for dares. Chat had been picking dare for the past several rounds, and while Nino immensely enjoyed watching the blonde do embarrassing things, he’d rather learn something about the other boy. “I dare you to pick truth next round.”

Chat scoffed. “Wow, you’re out of ideas that fast?”

“No I just want to learn more about the stranger who keeps ‘checking up’ on my every night.”

“Understandable. Well then, truth or dare.” Chat asked the brunette.

“Truth,” Nino responded, not wanted to risk doing anything stupider than he’d already had to to tonight.

The blondes eyes flashed with mischief making Nino nervous but excited all at once. “Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, what do they look like?”

“Hey that’s two questions! Not fair,” Nino blushed, trying to delay answering the question.

“You chose truth. Now spill,” Chat said, voice dropping as he leaned in closer to Nino.

Nino let out an exasperated sigh before answering. It’s not like it mattered. He didn’t know Chat Noir in real life- he could be talking about anyone. Not the person sitting across from him or anything.  
“Yes, I like someone. Blonde hair.”

“Oh yeah?” Chat asked leaning forward even further.

“Fuck off, you’re being stupid,” Nino giggled, pushing the other boys face back. “Ok it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

Chat groaned in annoyance. “Truth.”

“Why do you come and visit me every night,” he cut Chat off quickly with a swipe of his hand, “And don’t give me that bullshit on ‘checking up’ on me. You don’t do that to anyone else you carry to safety during an akuma attack.”

“I...” the other boy started to look uncomfortable, almost making Nino want to call it off and tell him it was fine, but at the same time, he needed to know if his suspicions were true. “There’s no wrong in being interested in someone, right?” Chat said simply, snapping back to his normal, cocky self. “Truth or dare?”

Despite it not being a compete answer, Nino got the point, and could tell where this was going. “Truth.”

Chat pulled himself towards the other boy, his emerald eyes boring deep into the brunettes deep amber ones. “Is it me?”

Nino looked away, afraid to admit the truth. “I...I-“ he let out a gasp as he felt Chats hand cup his cheek, he was closer than ever now. 

“Can..can you just nod or shake your head?”

Nino slowly nodded, hoping this wouldn’t mess up everything they had worked towards. Before he could see Chats reaction, he quickest blurted, “Truth or date.”

“Dare,” the cat responded, his hand still not leaving the other boys face. 

Nino took a shaky breath before saying, “Kiss me.” 

Half a second later, Chats lips were pressed against his own, the two fitting together perfectly. It took a second to adjust, but in a few seconds a rhythm had begun. Their lips dancing together as one, never wanting to let the other go.

All too soon, it was over, and Nino let out a soft whine at the feeling of Chats lips leaving his own. 

“Truth or dare?” the blond asked quietly.

“Truth.”

“Was that ok?”

“Perfect,” Nino grinned, lightly pecking the other boys lips again. “Truth or dare?”

“..Dare.”

“Take your mask off.” Nino said, knowing for sure that this was what he wanted.

“What- I- Nino, no! It’s not..it’s not safe! My identity!”

“No one else had to know. I won’t tell. Besides, I probably have no idea who you are! Paris is a big place, you know.” Nino begged. 

Chat sighed. “I’ll do it, but only because you want me to. Not because of some stupid dare,” he took a shaky breath before muttering, “Claws in.”

Nino could hardly comprehend what was in front of him. As Chats transformation fell, Adrien Agreste appeared- Ninos best friend. Nino went through a cycle of emotions in only a few seconds. First confusion, then realization, amazement, joy, and so on.

Adrien looked down as if he should be ashamed of something, but the look immediately changed to pure confusion when Nino leaped into his arms. 

“I’m so glad it’s you.”

“R-Really?” the blonde asked tentatively, his arms reaching up to embrace the other boy.

“Are you kidding? Or course! This is amazing. I can’t believe it’s been you this whole time!” Nino exclaimed as he pulled away to cup Adriens face in his hands.

Nino leaned forwards until their noses were almost touching, pausing before he connected his lips with Adriens. “Can I?”

Adrien nodded slowly, loving the feeling of his and Ninos lips joining together, and now there was nothing to hide his identity. 

As the kiss drew further away from light and passionate and more hard and rough, Adrien tackled the other boy to the ground, making him gasp- the perfect opportunity for Adrien to dart his tongue into the brunettes mouth. 

They faught for dominance, nipping and biting at each other’s lips, until Nino pulled away, instead focusing his attention to Adriens neck. As they pulled into a sitting position, Nino kissed across Adriens sensitive neck, the blonde moaning loudly at the feeling. 

“The photographers will be so pissed about this,” Adrien mumbled, only causing Nino to sink his teeth teeth further into the other boys skin. 

After a few minutes and several hickies later, the boys had finally calmed down, laying on Ninos floor peacefully. 

“Truth or dare,” Adrien asked quietly.

“Really?” Nino laughed. “We’re still playing?”

“Just pick.”

“Truth, I guess.”

“It’s it weird that I think I love you?”

Nino blushed, “If it is then I’m weird too.” He twisted his head to look at his ‘boyfriend.’ “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it didn’t really fit the whole ‘mask’ thing but i tried


	16. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino’s imagination gets the best of him when he starts thinking about Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(poorly written) SMUT CHAPTER*
> 
> go get the bleach

Imagination

*SMUT WARNING*

Nino lay on his bed, trying to concentrate on the music pouring from his headphones. On any other occasion, he would of enjoyed this quiet time to himself, but tonight felt different.

His boyfriend, Adrien, had left less than an hour ago, but Nino still couldn’t get the other boy out of his mind. 

Nino tried laying in different positions on the bed, hoping that one of them would be more comfortable.

As he shifted, pressure began to apply to a certain sensitive area between his legs. Nino let out a soft whimper, suddenly having an idea.  
If Adrien weren’t here with him, he’d just have to imagine he was.

Nino flipped himself so he was laying on his back, lightly groping the bulge forming from inside his tight jeans. He let out a groan, suddenly very glad that no one was home at the moment. 

Nino teased his hardening member through is pants for a few minutes, closing his eyes and envisioning Adrien doing this to him. Before long, the building pressure was too much for Nino to take, fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his jeans, letting out a breath of relief when he was freed.

Nino pulled his pants off entirely before setting to work on his tented boxers, pulling them down slowly, wishing it was Adrien doing this to  
him. As an afterthought, he pulled off his shirt too, not wanting any confinement.

As he moved his warm hands across his body, Nino teased himself, both loving and hating the feeling of it. The immense pleasure of imagining Adrien being there to completely wreck him mixed with the intense desire to fully touch himself poured all into one experience that was overwhelming all of his senses.

As one hand trailed down his thigh, the other made its way up to play with one of his hard nipples. Nino let out a loud moan at the feeling, a shock of pleasure being sent straight to his leaking cock.

Despite not wanting to stop touching himself, Nino sat up to blindly reach into his bedside tables drawer, scrambling to find his bottle of lube. 

Once finding the small bottle, Nino squirted a good amount onto his fingers before laying back down slowly circling his rim, moaning at the feeling. 

He shoved one finger inside himself, biting his lip. Even this was a stretch- it had been forever since he’d done anything. A few moments later and Nino was pushing in a second finger, scissoring himself open. 

“F-Fuck,” Nino whimpered, crooking his fingers, searching desperately for the bundled of nerves hidden deep inside of himself. The edge of his finger swiped across the sensitive area, resulting in a loud gasp and his dick to leak even more precum onto him stomach. 

Nino added a third finger, making sure he was stretched enough before getting to the really good part of what he had planned. Nino used his unoccupied hand to fish  
around under his bed, searching for an old shoe box he’d stashed away. 

Once he found the box, he pulled in onto the bed and slowly took his fingers out, whining at how empty he felt. Nino opened the  
box quickly, pulling out the contents and laying them across the bed- handcuffs, a dildo, and a butt plug.

Tying himself up wouldn’t do much good, as he was alone, and he was already stretched, so the dildo was the obvious answer. Nino groaned at the thought of it inside of himself, lightly tugging at his cock.

He wiped his already lubed fingers across the dildo, along with some extra from the bottle, wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

Nino started by laying on his back again, biting his lip as the dildo neared his entrance. He spread his legs as far as they could comfortably go, before lightly pressing the tip into his ass. Nino let a groan, closing his eyes to imagine Adrien leaning over him, his member pushing in slowly, adjusting to Nino’s tight walls.

When he was ready, Nino began moving the dildo in and out, thinking of it as Adriens, searching for his prostate. Nino let out a cry when he found it, practically sobbing and now much pleasure it was bringing him. He bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood as the dildo pounded against the bundle of nerves.

Nino was a moaning mess in minutes, the thought of Adrien’s dick only pushing him further. He flipped himself, riding the dildo as it hit his prostrate over and over again. Nino was almost crying from how good it felt. 

He’d been holding back for so long, but he could almost see Adrien beneath him- gripping his hips to help bounce, meeting each of Ninos thrusts, and moaning loudly in that beautiful voice of his.

One last perfectly aimed thrust to his prostrate and Ninos vision went white with a scream of “Adrien!”  
When he came back to his senses, Nino was breathing heavily, covered in his own sweat and cum.

As Nino pulled himself to get a wash cloth, he knew what he wanted to do with his boyfriend as soon as he saw him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the hits and kudos! it means a lot <3


	17. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino have a sleepover for the first time- but things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i don’t have my phone very much rn so sorry i’m behind i’ll try and catch up today

Sleepover

“I can’t believe your dad is letting us do this,” Nino said in excitement. After weeks of persuasion, Adrien had finally managed to get his fathers permission to have Nino come over for a sleepover. Both boys were overjoyed- neither of them had thought he would actually cave.

Both boys sat on the the couch in Adriens bedroom, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Though he would never admit it, Nino wasn’t just excited to be spending the night with his best friend. 

The reason he’d been pushing so much for this to happen was because of his giant crush on Adrien. Not like he would confess or anything. Nino just wanted to spend some time with Adrien. He had had feelings toward the other boy since they met, but had always assumed he like girls- didn’t most guys? Nino had never felt anything towards another boy before though. In fact, he’d never felt much towards anyone.

“Yeah!” Adrien cried, pumping his controller in the air, grinning at his third win of the night. Nino had hardly even noticed he’d lost while he’d been rethinking his crush for the hundredth time.

“Good job, man,” Nino grinned. “Beat me again!”

“Want to play a different game? One you’ve played before?” Adrien asked.

Nino fought a blush as he thought about how kind Adrien was being. Giving up the chances of himself winning just to let his friend win for once. “Nah, that’s good,” he glanced at the tvs clock, yawning inadvertently. “I’m getting a little tired anyway.”

Adrien looked at the screen too, seeing it was almost 1 am. “Wow, we’ve been up for a while huh? We should probably go to bed.”

Adrien pulled himself up off on the couch, suddenly realizing how tired he really was, and stumbled towards his bed. 

Nino remained sitting on the couch awkwardly. Was he sleeping here or- 

“Are you coming or what?” Adrien called from his bed, looking at Nino as he rolled to one side of the bed to make room for the other boy.

“I-uh, ya, sorry I was thinking,” Nino stuttered, practically leaping from the couch to slowly walk over to the  
bed. He heart was pounding, his knees were shaking, and he was just about terrified of Adrien noticing his nerves.

He lifted up the covered, slipping under, but keeping as far from Adrien as possible. He feared he’d do something irrational if he got too close to the other boy.

Adrien rolled over to face the brunette, who was almost falling off the bed. “What? You scared of me?” he giggled sleepily, taking to notice to Ninos blush in the dark room. 

“Oh, I just-“ Nino swatched for an excuse, “..person space?” 

Adrien scoffed, reaching over to pull the brunette against his chest in a tight hug. Nino let out a soft squeak, surprised by his friends sudden behavior. He slowly relaxed as the other boy began to run his hands through his short brown hair, stroking it as if he was a cat.

Nino let out a sigh, snuggling closer against Adriens warm chest, listening to his slightly faster than normal heartbeat. 

“You want to know a secret?” Adrien mumbled, his voice mumbled as he buried his face in Ninos hair.

“W-What?” Nino asked, holding on a little tighter to the blonde.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you...but I have to at some point, and I probably won’t remember so it can’t haunt me,” he took a drop breath. “I like you.”

Nino tensed with surprise. Was this really happening?

“I have since I met you. You’re so amazing, and nice. I-I can’t describe it, really. You’re just so...you.” Adrien paused before tiredly finishing with, “I just thought you should know.”

Nino waited in shock, struggling for words. “I..I like you too.” Confused when he was met with silence, Nino looked up to find Adrien already asleep quietly snoring. Nino giggled, hugging the other boy close. This was the best sleepover ever.


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day and Adrien learns about Ninos true feelings towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol 69 hits. thanks for all the hits and kudos! it really means so much! i’m trying to keep up to date on my fics but i’m falling behind a bit...

Confession

Valentine’s day. Heterosexuals favorite time of the year. They get shirts saying “I’m hers” and “I’m his” and then would go on fancy dates and watch dumb romance movies. 

But Adrien was no heterosexual, though everyone thought so. Valentine’s day meant photo shoots and denying who he liked- not ideal for a closeted teen supermodel. 

He’d been late to school because of a photoshoot with a girl who had made subtle hints the whole shoot until finally asking for his number at the end. It felt horrible to explain he wasn’t interested, but he barley knew the girl- and besides, he liked someone else. As he sat down in his seat, Adrien felt relieved. Finally, he was with people he liked.

“Photoshoot?” Nino asked, absentmindedly doodling on his assignment.

“Yeah,” Adrien grimaced. “The girl I was doing it with asked for my number at the end. God, it was so awkward.”

“What, you didn’t give it to her?” Nino asked in a monotone.

Adrien blushed a little, forgetting that Nino didn’t know his current sexuality crisis. “Uhh, no, I guess she just didn’t seem like my type.”

Nino shrugged, continuing to draw aimlessly as he rested his head against his unoccupied fist.

“Hey are you ok?” Adrien asked suddenly, concerned by his friends behavior.

Nino glanced in the other boys direction, before responding, “Yeah, I’m fine, just..tired. You know, Valentine’s day and stuff.”

“Oh...yeah,” Adrien mumbled. He probably played a part in that too. Nino would probably of loved to have a girl ask for his number, or do a cutesy photoshoot. Instead of pushing it any further, he looked back at his paper and began the assignment.

Nino didn’t seem any happier by lunch. He stared directly at his food, not looking up at any of the couple around him. Adrien couldn’t blame him- all the girls squeals when their crush asked them out, or the rumors about who’s secret admirer was leaving notes in their locker. 

Nino was hardly making conversation, and Adrien was having an increasingly hard time maintaining it. Finally, he asked? “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” 

Nino paused as if he was going to respond, but shook his head after a moment, still staring at his food while waiting for the bell to ring.

Well the final bell of the day rang, Adrien knew he should run to his car and get to the next photoshoot. Still, he waited, trying to make this take as much time as possible. He really didn’t want to go do some stupid model business.

He followed Nino out of the classroom and towards the lockers, hoping the brunette wouldn’t think anything of it. Nino stood at his locker, quickly putting his things away, seeming to be in a hurry to get out of the room as soon as possible. 

Adrien opened his locker and set his books down, about to close it when he saw an envelope laying on the bottom of it. Adrien knelt to pick it up, turning it to see his name written in familiar hand writing. 

“Nino?” Adrien turned to his friend, who’s hand was on the door handle, almost to freedom. “Is this from you?”

“I..uh..” Nino blushed, his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor as he looked at the blonde.

Adrien opened the card, reading the strangely neat hand writing, but barley got a few words in before Nino broke out of his trance and rushed to grab the paper. “Pranked you!” he said, forcefully laughing. “Did you really fall for that? Wow, Adrien, you’re more gullible then I thought!” 

“I-“ Adrien started, trying to pull the paper back, his heart falling. Was it really all a joke? Right when he’s gotten his hopes up? He at least wanted the paper. For some strange reason, he wanted to read whatever Nino had written.

Adrien lunged for the envelope, fighting to get it back to Nino yelped and held it above it’s head. “What the hell are you doing?!” Nino cried, walked backwards do  
avoid the other boys flailing hands. “I said it was a joke, dude, stop it!”

Tears pricked in Adriens eyes as he pinned Nino against the wall, the card being knocked away from them, skidding across the floor. “Stop playing with my feelings!” Adrien yelled, shaking Nino with anger. “You know, that’s a shit ton of work to go through just for a stupid prank! Just to get my hopes up and let me down?!” Adrien stared at the other boys startled- maybe scared even- face, his eyes amber eyes wide. 

He relaxed, letting go of Ninos wrists, walking away to get his bag. “Forget it, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, suddenly realizing he had begun crying with out knowing. He walked towards the door, wiping a tear from his face. This was stupid, he told himself. He was just overreacting.

“Hey wait,” Nino’s voice was soft and apologetic as he approached the other boy. “Do you...do you like me?”

Adrien stared at the ground, almost too scared to look at Ninos eyes. “I..I do like you. I have for a while,” he said, looking up at his friend. “I have since we met, and I was hoping the feelings would go away but...” He waved his hands around, gesturing aimlessly, “That clearly hasn’t changed. But you’re an amazing person, and an even better friend. I don’t want to loose you because of my stupid feelings. I’m sorry for what I did, I just thought that you felt the same way.” he said quickly, his feelings flooding out.

“I like you too.” 

“What?” Adrien gasped, looking at the other boy in surprise.

“I thought you didn’t like me. That’s why I was acting so weird. I was scared about your reaction all day. I thought you wouldn’t feel the same,” Nino explained softly.

Adriens face split into a smile, pulling Nino into a hug. “So were good?”

“Better,” Nino laughed, hugging the blonde back. “Hey...you want to go out?”

“Only if I get to read that letter first.”


	19. Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien try to find a way to identify their relationship as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit this sucked. i’m sorry. go get the bleach.

Vibes

“How would you describe us?” Adrien asked absentmindedly as he lay on his bed with Nino next to him.  
“Like, we’re not a couple we’re not just friends. It’s like that line between friendship and relationship is blurred.”

“I don’t know, man, do we need to identify as something?” Nino replies as he stared at the ceiling.

“Well no, but I still want to. It makes this easier.”

“How? Making a label makes it confusing. Just gives off a weird vibe if we have to explain what it means every time,” the brunette countered.

“Well it gives off a weird vibe if he have to explain what he do every time,” Adrien argued, rolling over to face Nino. “Besides how do I refer to you? I can’t say friend but I can’t say boyfriend either.”

“Wait,” Nino said, looking directly at the other boy. “Vibes. Vibing. We’re vibing.”

“Nino, that sounds so dumb!”

“You wanted sometime to call us- well now you do! We’re vibing. Take it or leave it,” Nino finalized. 

“Ugh, fine,” Adrien groaned, pulling Nino into a kiss. Vibing could work for now.


	20. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with his father, Adrien goes to Nino for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m updating tonight!! sorry for being late :(

Comfort

Adrien and his father always had fights. They were almost bad, but would blow over given time. Adrien didn’t think this one would blow over, no matter now much time was given.

The sounds of yelling and broken glass filled his mind despite his hands clasped to his ears, wanting nothing more than silence right now. 

A tear slipped down his face, something that wasn’t meant to happen. ‘Models don’t cry’ he was always told. It made you look ugly. Adrien let like he had finally snapped, broken in a way he’d never been before. He’d been bent and twisted enough to have cracks and cuts through out himself, but now he felt broken. Numb. Like nothing mattered.

As more tears rolled down his face, Adrien heard soft sounds from somewhere nearby. He held his hands closer to his head, trying to block out any sound still remaining from the memory of the fight.

But the sound kept going. It sounded familiar too. Adrien loosened the grip on his head to see his phone ringing. Someone was texting him nonstop. 

As he approached his phone that had been carelessly discarded when he entered his room, Adrien saw the tests were from Nino.

9:45 pm  
adrien 

9:45 pm  
adrien

9:46  
people said stuffs breaking in the agreste mansion r u ok?

9:47   
dude please pick up

9:47  
if you don’t i’m going over there

9:48  
adrien pick up i need to make sure you’re ok

Adrien checked the time, seeing it was 9:49, a minute after the final text had been sent. He quickly types back a response.

9:49  
Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry an akumatized person got in and broke some stuff.

9:50  
Ladybug and Chat Noir handled it though. It’s ok now.

He added as an after thought. He begged that Nino would but it and not question it any longer. But his best friend wasn’t an idiot.

9:51  
dude i’m not an idiot

9:52   
where are you i’ll come find you

Adrien fought the edge to start crying again. How could someone care so much about him? Before he could think about it, Adrien shakily typed back.

9:54  
Meet me at the park.

As soon as the message sent, Adrien whispered his transformation words and was out his window headed to the park. He knew it was dangerous to go around as Chat Noir when it wasn’t an emergency, this was one of the few times he really needed it.

Chat arrived before Nino, giving him just enough time to detransform out of sight. 

“Adrien?” he heard a familiar voice call. He’d never been more glad to hear it someone say his name.

“I’m here,” Adrien called, walking from his hiding spot, noticing  
how broken his voice sounded. 

“Oh thank god you’re ok,” Nino gasped, running to his friend and pulling him into a tight hug. Adrien  
knew he must look like a wreck right now. Tear stained face, puffy eyes, and his hair most likely wasn’t doing too well. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Nino asked softly, pulling away to look the other boy in the eyes. There was something so beautiful about his deep amber eyes. 

“I...had a fight with my father,” Adrien mumbled, feeling stupid. He was acting like a child.

“Did he hurt you?” Nino stared at the blonde in concern. How was someone so caring part of this horrible world?

“No, no. Not really. I don’t want to talk about it,” Adrien said truthfully. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell anyone about what went on in the Agreste mansion that night.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to,” Nino said sweetly, guiding Adrien to a park bench and helping him sit down. “But I’m here of you ever need to talk about anything, ok?”

Adrien nodded, thankful for his understanding the brunette was. Before he knew what was happening, Adrien felt tears beginning to run down his face again.

Before either could process what was going on, Nino had thrown his arms around his friend, holding him close. He whispered comforting words while stroking the other boys messy blonde hair. Adrien quivered and shook slightly, his salty tears wetting Ninos shoulder.

After a few minutes he stopped shaking, all his tears being cried. Still he just sat in Ninos arms, letting his warmth crash over him. After the night he’d just been through, this was all Adrien needed. So he stayed there, wrapped in Ninos embrace, finally feeling at peace. And for the first time in a long time, there was someone there for him.


	21. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 2 year anniversary of his mother’s disappearance, Adrien looks to Nino for help on how to cope.

Memories

It’d been two years since his mother had passed away. Adrien was constantly told she had only disappeared, but he knew better. He was no longer a child. He could take the truth.

Even if he could take the truth, it didn’t mean that it was easy to. Truly accepted that she was gone was something Adrien knew he could get through alone. 

He lay awake, his phone alarm ringing softly as it hit midnight. It had officially been two years since Adriens mother had gone missing. It was going to be a long day, especially considering he wouldn’t be able to get to bed until well past 1 am. 

Adrien sighed, turning off the alarm and unlocking his phone. He mindlessly scrolled through feeds on social media, old texts, and his camera roll. He couldn’t concentrate on the images appearing on screen. His mind was always drifting back to his mom- whether he was in school, practicing piano, or doing homework.

He was always thinking of his mother. It was a horrible aching in his chest that would never leave, no matter what he did to get it to go away. It could be numbed but never fully gotten rid of. Right now, he needed it to be numbed. And a lot.

As Adrien scrolled his contacts, his eyes fell on Nino’s. He thought for a second. Why would Nino be up this late? Would he listen to Adriens problems? Would he care? Acting on an impulse and sudden stabs of pain, Adrien pressed the call button on his friends contact.

“Hello?” Nino’s tired voice came from Adriens phone a few moments later. 

“Hey,” was all Adrien could respond.

“What’s up? Are you ok?”

“I just...need someone to talk to.”

“Oh. It’s today, huh? I didn’t realize it’s midnight,” Nino said as he pieced together his friends sudden strange behavior.

“Yeah,” Adrien mumbled against the phone. “It’s today.” He has to think for a moment, suddenly feeling bad for waking up the other boy at such an early time. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of called. You should go back to sleep, it was stupid of me.”

“No, no, I want to talk,” Nino responses quickly, surprising Adrien a great deal.

“What? Why?”

“You mean a lot to me, and you know it. I want to be here in anyway possible for you. Besides, if we stopped talking now there’s no way I’d get back to sleep,” Nino said, thinking for a moment before adding an after thought of, “I’d be thinking of you the whole night.”

Adrien felt himself blush a little at his friends sweet words. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Or would you prefer a distraction?” Nino prompted.

“I think talking would be good. I just don’t know where to start.”

“How about...your favorite memories. Or just some of them,” Nino suggested.

Adrien thought before responding, his face pressed close to his phone. “One of my favorite memories was when we’d go to the aquarium together. It was beautiful. It was one of those ones where the glass wraps all the way around the ceiling, so it feels like you’re in the water also. We would lay on the floor and act like it was stargazing. She’s always point at the fish and tell me their names and her favorite part of them. My mom always knew so much about fish. About everything, really. I wish I could have some of her advice now,” Adrien said, realizing he’s begun to tear up at the flood of memories coming back to him.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone about that.”

“Well I’m glad to be the first to hear it,” Nino said softly. 

Before Adrien knew what was happening, he was telling Nino almost all of his memories with his mother. It felt so nice to finally get them off of his chest. By the time he had finished resurfacing all the thoughts that had been laughed deep down, Adrien was exhausted. It was 3 am and he had never felt more tired in his life.

Adrien yawned, listening to Ninos soft breathing from the other end of the call. “I think it’s time for am to go to bed,” the blonde mumbled.

“Me too. Call me if you need anything else?” Nino asked.

“Of course,” Adrien said before collapsing into his mattress, ready for some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the hits and kudos! getting close to 100! <3


	22. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adriens harsh upbringing, Nino thinks it’s only fair to learn about his boundaries so he doesn’t over step them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first real smut i’ve written! this is kinda wack since i wrote it while watching the last sofia the first episodes and then coming up w a whole storyline where Cedric and Roland are gay for each other. idk, possible fanfic idea? anyway, enjoy this shit show.

Respect  
*SMUT WARNING*

“I need to know your boundaries,” Nino mumbled softly as he stroked through Adrien soft blonde hair. 

“Well that’s sudden.”

“You know what I mean,” Nino said in false annoyance as he continued to stroke his boyfriends hair. “You haven’t exactly had a physically satisfying upbringing.”

Nino and Adrien had been together for long enough to be open to each other and to fully trust each other, but not to exactly to the level of sex, let alone any roughness.

“I just don’t want to over step,” Nino concluded. “We have respect in this relationship. I don’t want to loose it.”

“I don’t know what my boundaries are,” Adrien shrugged. “I’ve never been with anyone else.”

Nino thought for a moment. “Want to learn them now?” He saw the other boy blush from the corner of his eye, but felt him nod in agreement. Nino smiles softly, pulling the other boy into his lap so Adrien was straddling his hips.

“If there’s anything you don’t like or that makes you uncomfortable just tell me, ok?” he asked, looking the blonde in the eyes to make sure he understood.

Adrien nodded, “I will.”

Before he could process what was going on, Adrien felt Nino connect their lips in a flurry of teeth and tongue. Adrien groaned, enjoying the sudden roughness, as both boys fought for dominance. Nino traced down Adriens hip, moving to his inner thigh and squeezing it. Adrien let out a soft gasp, giving Nino just enough time to dart his tongue over the blondes, winning their contest of dominance.

Adrien submitted, not wanted to keep fighting. An idea formed in his head as Nino’s hands grasped his hips. Adrien slowly began to grid. down against the other boy, making both moan into the kiss, only making it deeper. 

They found a nice pace, Adrien lightly bouncing and grinding, hardly kissing back anymore as he focused on keeping Nino moaning from the friction in their lower regions. Nino moved his lips to Adriens collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin. The latter let out a moan, making the brunette suck harder. 

Adrien whimpered at the feeling, pain melding with pleasure to create an amazing feeling he’d never felt before. Every time Nino touched his body, it felt like fireworks were exploding across his skin, the contact almost feeling too much.

“This good?” Nino pulled away for a second.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically, “Can we do more? I really want you right now,” he said, his eyes flicking lower down on Nino for a second. “All of you.”

Nino smiled, pushing the other boy down onto his back as a response. Adrien sunk into the beds mattress, drunk on the feeling of Nino’s hands all over him. He closed his eyes, feeling the brunette lift up his shirt to explore the blondes chest.

“Arms up,” Nino commanded softly, glad when the other obeyed. “Good boy,” he purred. Nino felt Adriens cock twitch at his words, a soft groan emitting from his mouth. “Oh, I see,” Nino whispered close to the other boys ear. “Praise is your thing, huh?”

Adrien let out another moan, bucking his hips to meet Nino’s as his shirt was slipped over his head and discarded somewhere across the room. Adrien squirmed uncomfortably, his jeans beginning to feel a little too tight around his hardening cock.

He groaned, reaching down to fumble for the zipper. “Pain isn’t your thing I suppose,” Nino said, helping Adrien pull his pants off. Adrien shook his head as he let out a soft whine, grateful to be free of the confinements.

Nino quickly pulled off his shirt and pants too, crashing his and Adriens lips back together in a passionate kiss. Adrien moved his hand towards Nino’s boxers, slipping his hand around the bulge forming within them. Nino let out a moan, thrusting his hips up against Adriens warm hand. 

The blonde lightly ran his hand across Nino’s member, the latter letting out a loud moan at the feeling. 

“I can’t wait much longer,” Nino groaned, reaching to pull off Adriens boxers. “I need you now.”

Adrien nodded, helping Nino and then himself get fully undressed. He bit his lip at the sight of Nino’s leaking cock. He could wait to have it inside of him.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” Nino said softly, the pet name rolling from his lips. Adrien got situated as Nino searched through his bedside table, finally pulling out a bottle of lube.

“You ready?” he asked, squirting some onto his fingers.

Adrien nodded, keeping his eyes on the other boys fingers, whining as one circled his rim, before pushing into the sensitive ring of muscles. After giving permission for a second finger, Adrien began to feel the stretch. It wasn’t horrible, but wasn’t necessarily comfortable.

Before long, Nino had 3 fingers inside of Adrien, crooking them in order to find the blondes prostate. As soon as he let out a gasp and arched his back, Nino knew he’d found the spot. He pulled his fingers out, resulting in a whine from the other boy. Nino wiped the excess lube from his fingers into his cock, but added a bit more from the bottle just to be safe.

“Hurry up,” Adrien whined, reaching over to tug at Ninos arm. 

Nino chuckled, leaning over Adrien and aligning his dick with the other boys entrance. Before pushing in, Nino took a moment to admire how beautiful his boyfriend looked right now. Adrien Agreste- the model that seemed so perfect was now laid out under him, cheeks a deep red, hair a sweaty mess, and cock leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. It only turned him on more as he slowly pushed inside of Adrien.

Adrien’s breathing stayed at an irregular pace even after Nino was fully sheathed. “You alright?” he asked, concerned he may be hurting the blonde.

“Yes, I’m fine, just... go slow ok?”

“Of course,” Nino said, slowly pulling back only to gently push back in, once again searching for the other boys bundle of nerves. He slightly sped up the pace, reaching down to kiss Adriens neck to distract him from the pain. 

Adrien let out a soft moan, suddenly wondering how the photographers for his next photoshoot would react to the hickies all over his neck. His worries were washed away in a second as he felt Nino’s cock hit his sensitive spot. 

“Right there!” Adrien gasped, lifting his hips so Nino had a better angle. The blonde let out a cry as his prostate kept being abused. It felt amazing. As he wrapped his arms around Ninos back, nails digging into his soft flesh, one of the brunettes hands made its way to Adriens hair, tugging slightly.

“How’s that? Good or no?” Nino asked, trying out another idea.

Despite the immense amount of pleasure he was experiencing, Adrien had just enough sense to know the pain wasn’t working for him. 

Adrien shook his head no, and Nino’s hand was immediately gone, moving instead to his waste to keep his partner steady. 

“F-Faster!” Adrien whimpered, feeling as if his climax was approaching much too quickly. “Deeper! God, anything, just keeping going.” 

Nino did as he was asked, picking up the pace while also slamming in as deep as possible, and it was driving Adrien crazy. He was shaking, nails still dug into the other boys back, making jagged red lines across it. 

“I’m so close,” Adrien cried, somehow pulling Nino when closer to him.

“M-me too,” Nino groaned, one hand leaving Adriens hip to cup his face and pull him into a sloppy kiss. 

Seconds later, Adrien let out a cry, ribbons of cum splattering over his and Nino’s stomachs. Feeling his walls tighten, Nino let out a moan, coming inside Adrien. He continued to thrust, riding them through their orgasms, both moaning loudly.

Finally, Nino pulled out, collapsing next to Adrien, breathing heavily. 

“That,” he said, “was amazing.”

Adrien nodded, grinning at his boyfriend. “We need to find my boundaries more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah we almost at 100 hits! tysm for the hits and kudos! as i’ve never done this before, it really means a lot <3


	23. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien believes that he and Nino are soulmates, but Nino has a different opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based of off Dan Howells ‘Basically I’m Gay’ video in which he says he and phil are ‘like actual soul mates.. not that souls are real or anything.”

Destiny 

“I think soulmates,” Adrien said as he and Nino lay on their new apartments wood floor.

“Souls aren’t a thing,” Nino responded, staring at the cream colored ceiling.

“Well then destiny brought us together,” Adrien said.

“No, you running away from your home to go to school did,” Nino countered.

“Well then we were made for each other!” Adrien said, rolling over to look at Nino.

Nino turned to face Adrien, the wood flooring hurting his back, “Yeah, that’s what Alya and I thought and now she’s with Marinette and I’m with you.”

“Well maybe some slip ups along the way?”

“Are you saying my journey of sexuality was a mistake?” Nino joked.

“What, do you just not want us to be together?” Adrien asked, though it was hard to tell if he was serious or joking.

“Of course I want us to be together,” Nino said, bringing his one hand up to cup Adriens face. “I just don’t believe in souls and destiny and all that. I think we met just because. It was a coincidence. But a wonderful coincidence. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“You have it your way,” Adrien said. “I still think we’re souls mates. No one else could work so perfectly as we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i’m actually caught up! can’t believe this is going to be over in 6 days! thank you for the hits and kudos! it means so much <33


	24. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriens past emotion issues are brought back to him as he discovers Hawkmoths identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on this comic-https://hezuart.tumblr.com/post/172024096222/cataclysm-arrest-gabriel-agreste-effective

Hurt

Adrien had been through lots of physical pain in is life, but had never known the true hurt that comes with emotional pain. It’s a stabbing inside of you then can never be stopped or stalled. It’s a constant ache in your heart that tells you you’re missing something that is irreplaceable. It’s always being with out the one thing you know that you need.

The first time Adrien felt this pain was when he was a little boy. He had a pet turtle that had been in his room for maybe a year. His mother was the only reason he had been allowed to have a pet in the first place- his father hated them-besides, what harm could a turtle do? 

He had come home one day to find a picture frame hung above the enclosed had smashed it, killing his turtle. As he had had no friends other than Chloè at the time, the death of his turtle was a horrible feeling. The emotion pain only kept going from there.

Then, of course, was his mother’s death. Or rather, disappearance. Adrien had refused to leave his room for the first few days after it happened. After that, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. So he followed every order his father game him instead. It was mutely, though. He had always been told his voice was like his mother’s. If she was gone, shouldn’t his voice be too? Adrien would avoid mirrors at all costs. He had also been frequently told of how much he looked like his mother. Maybe if she was gone, he should just disappear too.

Despite the constant reminder that she had just ‘disappeared’ and would come back some day, Adrien knew the truth. She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He assumed it could never be worse than that. 

From then on, anything emotionally hurtful felt like small pricks from a needle, as he was already being stabbed by the death of his mother. He told himself it would go away soon. It would be over soon. What could be any worse, right?

He had never been so wrong.

He wasn’t even sure how he got there. He wasn’t thinking as he plowed through the door.   
There he was. Hawkmoth. Standing under to Agreste mansion. 

“Adrien?”

“It’s you,” Adriens voice was an angry whisper, cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. “IT’S YOU!” he screamed. “This whole time, it’s been you. I could of been killed because of you, I could of lost everything because of you!”

“Adrien listen, it’s for-“

“BULLSHIT! IT’S FOR YOU! You don’t care about anyone but yourself, do you? I can’t believe how disgusting you are. You’d through everything away, put your own son in danger just to live out some- some stupid villainious dream?”

“Listen to me Adrien, this is for us,” Hawkmoth stepped aside, revealing something. It looked like...like..

Adrien felt like he was going to be sick. His mother’s body. Right there, It had been here the whole time. 

“See what I’m doing? If we can get the Miraculous then she can come back! We’ll be happy again. We’ll be a family again,” Hawkmoth explained as Adrien still stared at the body layer out in front of him.

“You are not my family,” Adrien said, deathly quietly. “Claws out.”

“Adrien, you’re-“

“Cataclysm.”

The floor shook before caving in, crumbling to pieces as it fell. Chat didn’t care where he landed so long as he got away from the sickening man he had once called his father. As soon as he hit the ground, Chat ran. He didn’t listen to the yell of his name behind him. All he could hear was the buzzing in his ears.

He didn’t know where he was running to. He just ran and ran, until  
finally, Chat Noir found himself at the front door of the Lahiffes home. He detransformed and-not quite processing what he was doing-knocked on the door.

“Adrien? Dude are you ok?” Adrien has never been happier to hear his friends voice. 

“No.”

Nino held out his arms, and Adrien fell into them, feeling warm and safe as he began crying. The next few minutes were a blur as he was moved to Ninos room. 

When he came to, Adrien was laying on Ninos bed, snuggled up against the other boy under a load of blankets. 

For the first time in years, the pain was starting to hurt less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh 98 hits you guys are amazing


	25. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell ya we hit 100! tysm for all the hits!

Date

Nino stood in front of the mirror, his heart racing with a mix of excitement and nerves. It was finally happening. He was finally going out with Adrien. 

Nino buried his head in his hands and groaned. This was his best friend! Would it be awkward? What would they do? What would he say? Was he overdressed? Underdressed? This was all so confusing. 

Nino sighed, checking his phone, seeing that he should be leaving. He never knew a car ride could be so stressful and exhilarating all at once. 

When he arrived the restaurant he and Adrien had planned to meet at, Nino’s heart was just about ready to jump out of his chest. There he was Adrien. Just by the door as if this whole dating thing wasn’t scary at all. As Nino slowly approached him, he contemplated what to say. Was ‘hey’ too casual? They were still friends, right? He could still say that then or...

“Hey.”

Nino looked up to realize that he was already standing in front of Adrien with out even noticing. “Hey,” Nino said smiling awkwardly.

“You wanna go get some food?” Adrien asked casually.

Nino nodded mutely, feeling like his voice wasn’t going to work of he attempted speaking again. 

Adrien held the door open for Nino, “After you.” 

The rest of the night went by surprisingly quickly. It was all a blur to Nino, starting out with small talk and suddenly settling into their normal rhythm of teasing and joking. Nino wasn’t sure the last time he’d really had this much fun.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Adrien asked, paying the check and looking like a fancy businessman. 

“What, like right now?”

Adrien shrugged, “Sure why not.”

In a few short minutes both boys were running towards the park in a race they hadn’t even vocalized was happening. They stopped at the park to catch their breath, Adrien winning by a fraction of an inch. Nino stood up, walking over to where Adrien sat on the ground, breathing heavily. 

He tapped him on the shoulder, saying “Tag, you’re it!” before jumping up and running away.

Nino had never run to fast in his life. When Adrien finally caught up to him, he grabbed the other boy around the waist, throwing to the ground in a heap. Both boys were laughing uncontrollably as they lay on the ground, not even caring they were waking up half the city right now. Nino rolled over so that he and Adrien were face to face, their noses almost touching. 

After the laughter died down, Nino found himself staring into Adriens bright green eyes. Not only that, but they seemed to be getting closer. As Adrien lightly leaned down towards Nino, both closed their eyes, knowing what was about to happen next. 

Nino let out a sigh as their lips connected, deciding that he really needed to go on more dates with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 tysm for the hits and kudos


	26. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Carapace set a time to meet and reveal their identities

Rendezvous

“I think we need to reveal our identities.”

Carapace’s eyes widened at Chat Noir’s sudden burst of confidence. “But we aren’t supposed to do that...” he said in a questioning voice.

“But I want to know who you really are,” Chat said, turning to face the other. “Besides, Ladybug only cares about the rules. She’ll never have to know.”

Carapace bit his lip, considering the offer. “Ok, I’ll do it. When?”

It didn’t take Chat Noir long to respond- he’d clearly already planned this out. “Tomorrow night. The park down there?” he said, pointing towards a small patch of land with benches and a fountain in the center.

Carapace nodded, “I’ll see you then.” 

Chat Noir grinned and stood up. “I got to get going but I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” he said with a wink before jumping off in the other direction.

Carapace felt himself blush a little, leaving the roof top to go home. He and Chat Noir had been having a relationship of sorts for a month or two now. It wasn’t labeled as anything as they weren’t able to see each other very often and didn’t know who the other really was. To be perfectly honest, it was less relationship and more making out on rooftops or in abandoned alleyways. 

Lately though, things had begun to escalate and become more feeling oriented. Carapace was glad at Chat Noirs interest at meeting him- he was hoping for the same thing too. He could finally find out who was hidden under that dark mask and he couldn’t wait.

The next day dragged on horribly long. School seemed to take double its regular time, and Ninos mind kept wandering to the park where he’d be in mere hours, getting to meet who was behind Chat Noir. He was so preoccupied with his daydreaming that he failed to notice Adriens constant fidgeting through out class. 

Once the day was finally over, Nino ran home. He’d already planned out what to wear, what’d he say- everything. Could Chat be someone he knew? Paris was a big city, the chances of him knowing one of the 2.141 million possible candidates was very slim. 

The next few hours leading up to the meet up ticked by slowly, even music wasn’t speeding up the time. But finally, finally, it was time to go. Nino walked to the park quickly, feeling nervous and overly excited at the same time. When he arrived at the park, no one was there. It made sense, he had been quite impatient. All there was let to do was sit and wait.

About 10 minutes had passed when Nino looked around the park from the bench he was sat on. He caught sight of the back of someone’s head- and more specifically, their mop of blonde hair. His heart sped up. This was it. He was finally going to meet Chat Noir.

Nino walked silently, stopping just before the stranger, who’s head looked oddly familiar. He mustered up all his courage and asked:  
“Chat?”

The boy swung around, to reveal..Adrien?

“Nino? Wait are you-?”

They stared at each other for a solid 3 seconds. 

“Uh..yeah I’m Carapace,” Nino said awkwardly, holding out his wrist to show his Miraculous. “So that means you’re-?”

“Yeah I’m Chat Noir,” Adrien said, standing up and he showed off his silver ring. “I can’t believe I didn’t know it was you.”

Nino nodded, not trusting his voice as he came to the realization he’d been making out with his best friend for over a month with out even knowing it.

“Are you..disappointed that it’s me?” Adrien asked, staring at the ground, afraid to make eye contact.

“What? No no! I’m just surprised is all,” Nino said quickly. “A good surprised though. Really.”

Adrien laughed lightly, “I’m glad it’s you.”

Nino felt himself blush at Adriens softly spoken words. The blush only deepened as the other boy approached him, grabbing his hand as they stood face to face. As their lips neared each other, Ninos heat sped up. He’d done this plenty of times before, but it suddenly felt different now that he knew it was with Adrien. Still, it was a good different.

Before either could quite process it, their lips had connected, fitting together perfectly. It was so gentle, so soft, so contrasting to what would normally go on- but it was so nice. 

All too soon, Adrien had pulled away, looking the other boy in the eyes. “I wish I had known earlier,” the blonde said, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“Me too,” Nino said softly, cupping Adriens cheek with one hand. “Maybe we should meet here again tomorrow night...”

And they did. The park became their place to go as Adrien and Nino, where anywhere private in Paris was free range for Chat and Carapace. It just goes to show that a little bit of rule breaking can bring you just about everything you need.


	27. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir suggests Nino be a superhero too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Chat have Nino the miraculous instead of Ladybug

Hero

He’s so attractive. Why is he so attractive? Everything about him is so...perfect. And that suit- how could anyone pull it off so well? He could just imagine-

“Nino.”

Nino looked up, pulled out of his thoughts of Chat Noir by the sound of Adriens voice. “Y-Yeah what’s up?”

“Are you ok?” Adrien asked with a skeptical look, “I said your name like 3 times.”

“Oh yeah my bad. Just...thinking,” Nino said, trying to cover up what he’d truly been imagining right then.

“You’re doing a lot of that lately, huh?” Adrien asked, going back to eating his lunch.

“Uh, yeah I guess so. I uh,” Nino tried to find an excuse, “haven’t been sleeping well. Yeah, that’s it.”

Adrien looked up, clearly not believing Ninos poorly told lie, “Uh huh.”

Before Adrien could question him any further, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Nino had barley eaten anything, being so preoccupied with his daydreaming. It wasn’t his fault, though. For some strange reason, Chat Noir had become more interested in Nino. He had even gone out of his way to visit him at night on several occasions.

During these times, Nino couldn’t help but notice how prefect Chat Noir was. And as any sexually confused teen would do- he thought about the hero. A little. A lot. Too much. He couldn’t help it. All he could do was hope for another visit tonight.

The rest of the day dragged on, Nino becoming increasingly impatient as the minutes ticked by. He hardly even noticed Adrien getting restless to, as if he needed to be somewhere also. Or rather, wanted to be.

Once school was out, Nino raced home, wanted to make sure he didn’t miss Chat Noir if he decided to turn up early. Who could blame him though? It’s a lucky thing to have a superhero be interested in you. 

As Nino settled into his room and began to work on homework, his mind (for once) strayed from Chat. It instead went a physics, a subject he rather liked. He was so engrossed in the complex equations he didn’t even notice a certain superhero standing on his windowsill. 

Soundlessly, Chat Noir stepped off the sill, walking across the room to where the other boy was sitting. “What, not excited to see me anymore?” 

Nino jumped in surprise. “Chat! I didn’t even hear you come in!” he spluttered in shock.

“We cats have our ways,” Chat said simply, helping Nino to his feet from his previous position of sitting cross legged on the floor. Once Nino had stood, Chat didn’t let go of his hands, instead pulling him closer. “I heard you were pretty spaced out for most of the day...” he said suggestively. “Didn’t happen to be thinking of me, did you?”

“With that outfit? How could I not?” Nino said with out entirely thinking it over.

Chat Noir laughed softly, walking away to sit on the windowsill again. “Couldn’t help but think of you too.”

Nino thought for a moment, walking closer to Chat. “Why do you visit me so much? I know you can’t do this for everyone so...why me?”

“Well you’re...” Chat stopped as if he was rethinking his original response, “You’re special, I guess. I was thinking...if you would make a good hero too. I’d love to have you on the team,” he said, turning to look out the window, avoiding eye contact.

“Wait really?” Nino said excitedly. Chat Noir wanted him to be a superhero? Not only that but would love for him to be a superhero?! 

“Just think about it, ok?” Chat said, before turning and jumping off into the darkening sky. Nino was so surprised by the sudden offer that he didn’t notice the green bracelet left on the windowsill where Chat had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we’re almost done with november! it’s gone so fast wtf


	28. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino sends Adrien his playlist of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! i’m thankful for all of you who have hit or kudos this fic! you’re all amazing <3

Playlist

It can be amazing how many memories songs can hold. A song played during a party, after a hard day, writing an essay for school- what ever you do while listening to that song with always be tied to it.

Nino felt this way so often. It was one of the reasons he loved music so much. It was little things, like the first time he rode his bike while the neighbor was blasting a rock song he could no longer remember to name to. 

But it could also be big things, like the time he got his Miraculous and heard a song coming by a nearby shops radio. 

It felt like music followed Nino, making sure all his memories would be kept in a song playing close to him. It was a curse and a blessing. Embarrassing moments would always stay with him, but so would important things he never wanted to forget.

And then of course there was Adrien. Nino felt so much towards Adrien, though the other felt nothing more than friendship towards him. When ever he was with Adrien, Nino made sure music was playing. He’d make a note in his head and immediately add it to his playlist titled ‘Adrien’ when he got the chance.

It started out small- maybe 10 songs he’d listen to once and a while. After a year it was up to 400. Soon he had to start new playlists, each of the older ones holding too many memories to keep in one place. 

Some of the songs made him cry, some laugh, some blush- but the memories were always there. He could never hear one of those songs with out thinking of Adrien. 

As Ninos finger hovered over the send button, he thought about what he was doing. Showing Adrien all the playlists he’d made. What would he think? Did he even remember the songs?

Nino took a deep breath, listening to a song that would be added to the playlist soon- holding the memory of what could be the right or wrong thing to do. 

And he hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like this would of been better for memories...


	29. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien convinces Nino that his glasses don’t look bad on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t upload tomorrow so here’s the fic for then.

Glasses

“Truth or dare?” Adrien asked, feeling like the stupidest person alive to be legitimately enjoying a game of truth or dare with his boyfriend.

“Uhh..truth,” Nino responded, taking time to think which of the two would damage his reputation less than the other.

Adrien thought hard. They’d already asked so much this night and he was at a loss for more questions. “Hm. What’s the least favorite thing about yourself?”

“My glasses,” Nino responded immediately, no contemplation needed.

“Wait really?” Adrien said in surprise. “Why? They make you look so cute!”

“Oh shut up! No they don’t,” Nino said in exasperation, blushing despite his disagreement. “They make me look weird...I’ve always wanted contacts but I’m scared to touch my eye,” he said, squirming slightly at the idea. “It’s all squishy and gross.”

Adrien crawled over the other boy from his spot on the carpet, grabbing his hands to hold tightly. “You might not like them, but I do. They make you look more natural,” the blonde said sweetly. “And the contacts make sense. I had to wear some for a photoshoot once and I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous. Like, what if it falls behind your eye?”

Nino giggled, glad that he wasn’t the only one with an extreme fear of contacts. At times it seemed like Adrien was perfect, but it was nice to take a step back and see that he wasn’t. No one was prefect after all.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with out glasses on..” Adrien said thoughtfully, “Would you mind if I do now?”

Nino shook his head, “Not all all,” and took them off. It was nerve racking, not being able to see Adriens reaction, but he didn’t need to after hearing what he said next.

“Aww,” Adrien couldn’t help but swoon at his boyfriend, “You look cute. But if I’m honest, I prefer glasses you,” he said reaching for the other boys glasses and putting them back on his face. Once Ninos vision was back in focus, he pecked the other boy on the lips, glad for such a caring and supporting boyfriend.

“I wonder what you would look like with glasses..” Nino said, scrutinizing Adriens face. 

“Oh god, I actually had a photoshoot where I wore glasses, I looked so dumb.”

Nino grinned at the statement, “Hypocrite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i relate with the contacts that shit scares me


	30. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien wakes up in the hospital, Nino tells him something he should of a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it’s finally over. damn.

Hospital 

Adrien awoke to bright light shining above him, trying to recall what was going on. There had been an akuma attack, he knew that much, but couldn’t remember what had happened after that. Adrien tried to sit up, but an immediate stabbing in his chest forced him to lay back down.

There was the sound of a door opening and a female voice he didn’t recognize saying, “Oh good, you’re awake.” Adrien looked up at her as best he could, seeing enough to tell that she was a doctor of sorts.

“What happened?” he mumbled, his voice hoarse from lack of use. The woman sat down next to him, calmly explaining that there had, intact, been an akuma attack. He’d gotten struck with his own cataclysm, cashing him to drop his transformation. 

Adrien felt sick at her words. No person had ever been hit with a cataclysm before, not to mention that all of Paris knew who he was now. Not that it would matter much if he died here. 

“You have a visitor. He’s been outside since you got here a few hours ago. Is it alright if he sees you now?” the doctor asked as she made sure that Adrien was stable. Adriens heart swelled at the words. Was it his father? It had to be, right? He nodded soundlessly, too excited to use his voice.

The doctor stood up and opened the door, saying something Adrien couldn’t quite hear to the person waiting. As who he could only assume to be his father enter, the doctor stepped outside, saying “I’ll give you two some privacy.”

As the sound of footsteps neared his bed, Adrien strained his neck to see his father. It had been so long since he seemed to care for his son after all. Instead, his green eyes met amber ones, ones that clearly showed their owner had been crying.

“Nino?” Adrien asked quietly, looking at the other boy.

Nino tried to smile, but he was never a good lier. The bags under his eyes showed he must of been up all night during the akuma attack, and the creases on his face showed the immense amount of worry he was in. “H-how do you feel?” he managed to get out, still standing, staring at Adrien’s broken state.

“Not too great. I can’t sit up...” Adrien said, but seeing his friends worry he quickly added, “It’s not that bad though. I’ll be ok.”

There was an awkward pause between them, broken by Nino when he asked, “So you’re Chat Noir?”

Adrien had completely forgotten about that part. “I...yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. I really wanted to though- you have no idea.”

“It’s ok,” Nino said shaking his head, “I’m just glad you’re going to be ok.” Still, Adrien saw doubt in Nino’s eyes. Would he be ok? His heartbeat seemed to be getting slower, but it was probably just his imagination.

Another awkward silence, this time broken by Adrien. “Has Ladybug gotten the villain yet?” 

Nino shook his head again, “No, but she’s holding up somehow. Still, you really shouldn’t go back out there. You’re in no condition to fight,” he said, reading Adrien’s mind.

His heart dropped. He wanted to help. It would be his last time, considering all of Paris knew his identity. What would his father think? It hurt to think he didn’t even show up. Intact, a lot of Adrien was hurting. Maybe the pain medicine was just wearing off a little. He was going to be fine.

“Can..can I tell you something?” Nino asked, avoiding eye contact as he stared at the ground.

“Yeah of course,” Adrien said, turning to look at the other boy as best he could in his current state.

“I-I like you. And I have for a while. I just wanted you to know incase,” tears pricked in his eyes at the last thought, “incase you don’t make it out of here.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. “Really?” he asked in shock while watching Nino’s blush grow further, “Because I guess I haven’t really just seen you as a friend for a little.”

Nino looked up in surprise, “Wait, like, actually? You’re not just being nice?” 

Adrien laughed hoarsely and shook his head. “No I really have. I don’t know exactly how I feel, but,” he took a shaky breath, “Once I’m out of here...want to go out maybe?”

Nino looked overjoyed, nods frantically. “I would hug you but the doctor said no touching,” he said happily.

Adrien smiled. Despite his excitement, he felt off. His heart felt too slow, the pain was increasing too much, and his vision was getting blurry.

“Adrien?” Nino’s voice came from somewhere in the room. “A-Adrien? Are you ok?” Adrien tried to focus on where the voice was coming from, but could only see a blob of mocha colored skin. 

“Adrien, wait, hold on just a little longer ok?” Nino said in a panic, calling for a doctor before looking back at Adrien. His heart was a few beats away from dying out. “No no no, you can’t die! I-I love you!” Nino cried, suddenly not caring about the rule against touching. He pulled the blonde into his arms, holding his tightly. 

“I love you too,” Adrien said with his final breath.

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not how i planned to finish this...sorry for getting anyone pissed at killing him off but the months over. the stories have to be too.


	31. Authors Note

damn. it’s over. 

thanks to anyone who’s read this. it was an amazing thing to make for me and even if i only got 100 hits, it means so much. writing is something i really enjoy and this was a great place to vent about my feelings and shit i’m going through. a few of them were even based on stuff going on at the time.

killing adrien off in the last chapter wasn’t something i initially planned on, but as the works went on, i realized that the story should end when the month does.

i really hope that you all enjoyed this. if you did maybe leave a kudos or comment? i want to know what i can improve on, as i will keep writing in my free time.

thank you all so much for reading and supporting this fic. hope to see you in another one.

-alix <3


End file.
